Stay To Heal
by Kuro49
Summary: Tyki x Kanda. I ran a finger over the wound that I personally inflicted on his body, his eyes did not change, does he not fear death? Meeting a Noah was like a nightmare, but with him, I feel like I am talking to an old friend.


Tyki x Kanda! (I had to write something about this pairing ;D you all know it would come.) Just gotten inspired last night, so I had to write it out, this idea won't leave me alone until I finished. XP So as always I don't own anything.

XXX

**Stay to Heal**

XXX

I stared into his cold hard eyes as I called out his title. "Exorcist."

He looked back at me, an evenly placed gaze. I placed a hand over the wound that I personally inflicted on his chest, he visibly backed away. And then a thin smile stretched across my lips.

"Does it hurt?"

He just shrugged, averting my gaze now. I took another step forward and reached out, I tilted his chin up and so he stared back at me.

"Does it hurt?"

I ask again, tracing a finger down his bare chest and along his wound. His orbs flickered for a second but not once did he show me the satisfaction that he could in fact feel the pain. My finger was now slicked with his blood; I brought it to my lips, and gave a lick.

"Mmm... Your blood is sweet."

"You are sick." He coldly remarked and I merely just chuckled.

"It really is sweet, have a taste."

I leaned in and placed my lips gently on to his, smearing his own blood onto those rosy red lips. He didn't respond, just stood there and watched me with those mirror like eyes.

"Exorcist, exorcist, how could your blood taste as sweet as honey?"

I whistled lightly and licked my lips, enjoying the taste of his blood on my tongue. I then dropped to my knees, hands trailing down his sides; slowly I lifted my gaze and stared at him. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

I pressed my fingers against his hips and darted my tongue out. Leaning in I took a lick at his wound, blood trickled down his stomach, I caught each drop with satisfaction. I could feel as his body tensed against my touch, I merely held him in place with a gentle grip.

"Relax, doll." I calmly murmured against his pale skin.

"I am quite relaxed, if you couldn't tell." He replied with that superior confident voice. His lips curled into a smirk as he reached out and placed a hand on my mane of curls. His hand fingered my strands, feeling its texture one by one, and then his hand slowly fell to rest at my neck.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "And I though all exorcists were reserved and everything God-like."

"I don't believe in God." He looked back at me, a thin smirk playing at his lips.

I paused before joining in with a grin of my own. What fun these exorcists were, they bring amusement into my life with such grace; it really was a pity to just kill them off.

I placed butterfly kisses onto his stomach as I slowly trailed up his chest, latching onto his neck I could feel his pulse right underneath my parted lips.

"What a pretty thing you are…" I murmured as I looked at his eyes, they followed me with every move I made.

"Don't be so cautious of everything." I shook my head lightly as I finally leaned back from his body. I marveled at him and nodded in approval.

"You are still a Noah," he just casually tossed a long strand of black from his shoulders.

"That may be true, but I am not that bad." I patted the pockets of my suit to find a cigarette. "If you can keep me under control that is."

I winked at him as I fished out one from my back pocket, it was slightly crooked, I must have sat on it. Easily I balanced it between my lips as I looked for my lighter. I looked down, hopefully able to see the shape of it against my pants. I frowned slightly as I felt that all my pockets were empty.

A cigarette without fire was useless.

And then I heard a click, the exact sound of a lighter being lit. I looked up; the exorcist had my lighter in his pale hand.

I raised an eyebrow but leaned in; allowing him to lit my cigarette. The fire flickered dangerously closed to my face. I sucked in the addicting taste of nicotine, parting my lips, a thin puff of smoke escaped.

I took another breath of it before asking. "Where was it?"

"Your table." He pointed to the small round table by his side as he tossed the lighter right back on to it.

I nodded, "want a drag?"

I held the cigarette up to him only to have him shake his head. I gave a light shrug. "Your loss."

I watched him as he took a good look at his surroundings. The chair next to the table caught his eye, he reached over and pulled it forward, it slides across the wooden floor boards and then he sat right into it.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked, looking up at me as if he owned this place.

I couldn't help but smirk as I pondered that question. "Actually, I don't quite know yet."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"How about I tell you when I think of something?"

He just shrugged uncaringly as he blew a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Can you at least act like you feel threatened?" I peered at him, leaning closer in.

"I do feel threatened." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes back at him as I took another drag; I breathed the smoke right on to him. He merely frowned and lazily waved a hand in front of him, as if to clear the air away.

I paused as I thought about how I could waste my time with that pretty doll there. He looked pretty but he was one hell of a tough nut to crack. That cold exterior wasn't there for no reason, he had something to hide underneath, and I am pretty sure he isn't going to let on his secret to me of all people.

And then the red cut on his stomach caught my eye.

"Does it hurt?" I pondered yet again, I never really gotten hurt too bad, I kind of forgotten the feel of pain already.

He looked down at his wound and commented, "It's healed."

"So soon?" I blinked, wasn't he human at all?

"Yeah." He nodded, pressing a finger around his wound, no more blood spilled from it. It really does seem that it was healed; it was only a raw red line cut across his abdomen now.

"Are you really human?" I really couldn't help but ask, normal people can't heal this fast. He looked at me as he paused.

"I really don't know sometimes."

"I like to push myself farther than I have ever gone before."

"And I really though humans were fragile creatures that will break with a snap of a bone."

"They are." His eyes were glazed, faraway. "They are really fragile…"

And then his eyes cleared once again, he shook his head. "But I am not one of them."

"I can tell." A smile crawled its way on to my lips. "You are strong."

He suddenly stood up from the chair. "I think I should go, they are waiting."

"And when did I say you could go?" I smirked and took in another breath of the cancerous stick.

"If you didn't want me to go you could have just chained me up or break a few bones." He looked around until he saw his bloody exorcist jacket, bending down he gathered it in his arms.

"That wouldn't be worth it." I tapped my chin as I took a step towards him.

"I want you to do as you wish." I whispered into his ear as I let a puff of smoke leave my lips, the smell of my cigarette drifted around the two of us. My arms draped across his shoulders and then I laid a kiss on his neck, feeling his soft skin against my lips.

"Otherwise, it won't be fun to watch the Earl's script play out."

The door closed and he was gone, the scent of his blood was still at the tip of my tongue, not even the dreary nicotine could wash it away. I ran a hand through my hair; I could still feel his warm touch linger on my skin.

It was funny how he was gone, but so much of him stays.

XXX Kuro

I was trying to capture a head strong Kanda who isn't afraid of anything along with our beloved twisted Tyki who likes to play around with anything he finds! XD I wish maybe I could have added a little more action into it? But for right now, I quite liked how it turned out. How did you think of my first TK? Review?


End file.
